


Day #3: I Don't Think I Can Take The Pain, Won't You Stay Another Day

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Castiel doesn't know how to help, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Nightmares, Destiel Advent Calendar, Ficmas Day #3, Fluff, It's not very christmasy, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dean can't sleep, disappointed dean, focmas, he actually does that in the show, he has the life he wants, he uses his palm not his fingers, i guess, it's very destiely though, its cute, its not as good as he expected, sam catches them in a compromising position, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "It's 4 am and we can't sleep let's go somewhere pretty and watch the sunrise together"</p>
<p>Or  </p>
<p>The one where Dean's been running for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #3: I Don't Think I Can Take The Pain, Won't You Stay Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stay Another Day by East 17
> 
> I got the prompt from [Daily Au](%E2%80%9Ddailyau.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on Tumblr.
> 
> It was submitted to them by [dances-with-snowflakes](%E2%80%9Dpumpkin-spice-dragon.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

It wasn’t unusual for Dean to have trouble sleeping, in fact, it was becoming a common occurrence and his memory foam mattress was no longer as relaxing as it used to be.  He’d gotten into the habit of going for a drive everyday at about four in the morning when he was absolutely certain that he wasn’t going to be sleeping.

  
In hindsight, it wasn’t the best decision, driving on no sleep got more and more dangerous with every night but it never crossed his mind, even on the third sleepless night that week as he fell into his car, images of the nightmare that caused his rise from the fitful hour long sleep he’d just had.  He started the car, the growl of the engine comforting him and rousing a few birds in the tree next to him.

  
As he drove slowly, and with no direction, down the road, he heard the familiar flutter of wings and groaned even before Cas spoke.

  
“What are you doing, Dean?” He asked, annoyingly as awake as ever.  

  
Sometimes Dean wished that he, like Cas, didn’t need sleep.

  
“I’m driving.” He states the obvious, hoping that the angel will leave him alone.  Like most times, though, he is not so lucky.

  
“I don’t think you should be.” Cas replies, sitting forward and staring straight at him.

  
He would be lying if he didn’t feel a little uncomfortable, but this was Cas.  He was the epitome of uncomfortable and awkwardness.

  
“I don’t think it’s anything to do with you.” He bites back, not at all in the mood for conversation.

  
Cas grumbles a little and leans back, staring out of the window, defeated.  Dean can’t help but give a smile at his little victory.

  
“Where are we going?” Cas eventually asks about five minutes later.

  
Dean shrugs and he realises that he no longer wants Cas to go.

  
Up ahead he sees a layby, and he pulls in, getting out straight away.  He’d come here yesterday and, though he didn’t like to admit it, he thought the view of the sunrise was absolutely amazing.

  
It was just starting to rise above the gap in the two hills directly across from them as Dean clambered up onto the hood of the impala.  Everything had a slight tinge of orange to it and the gravel crunched under Cas’ feet as he made his way to sit next to Dean.

  
They seemed to work as one, Dean automatically moving over as Cas awkwardly tried to climb up the same way Dean had.  Ultimately, he wasn’t as suave and it made Dean laugh in a way he hadn’t for weeks.

  
Cas finally situated himself and he too found the sunrise beautiful but he found himself not being able to look away from Dean and the look of pure serenity gracing his features.  There was slight crinkles to the edge’s of his eyes, but the eyes themselves showed no sign of the trauma they had seen.  Cas looked up to Dean in every way.  He had as much faith in him as he used to his father.

  
“Ever think that you can run away and just never look back?” Dean suddenly asks, not turning to Cas, just staring straight ahead.

  
Cas doesn’t completely understand what he means.  What is there to run from?  What is there to run to?

  
“I don’t know.” He gives as an answer, turning from Dean to where the sun is now almost completely risen.

  
Dean watches his breathe float towards the sun and wishes he could follow it.

  
“I think I already have.  I mean, horrible monsters and apocalypses aside, I used to move around more than I can remember and I always wanted to just stand still for a couple of seconds and appreciate the view and now I can.”

  
Cas doesn’t say anything, he even feels like he shouldn’t be there.  He feels as though Dean isn’t talking to him but to himself and it’s private.

  
Then Dean adds, “It’s not what I thought it would be.”

  
“I think the view is wonderful.” Cas says then, watching a bird fly carelessly past them, unaware to their conversation or problems.

  
Dean huffs a breathy laugh.

  
“I can’t disagree with that.”

  
Cas is looking back at Dean now but this time, Dean is looking at him too.  He tries to give him a look of reassurance but he’s not sure if it comes out right.

  
Dean momentarily sees a look of exhaustion pass through Cas and wonders slightly if he ever misses sleeping, whether he misses being able to dream but he supposed that he’s give up every dream he’s ever had to get rid of the nightmares that accompany them.

  
“I could help you sleep if you like.” Cas offers and lifts a hand up, awaiting Dean’s permission.

  
Dean is just about to refuse when he realises that it would probably be the best night’s sleep he’s had in years and so he nods, letting Cas’ palm come to rest against his cheek.

  
Cas watches as his eyes flutter shut and he slumps slightly, his head falling back and mouth falling open as he begins to tumble sideways.

  
It takes a moment for Cas to register that they aren’t, in fact, by a bed and that Dean is about to fall off the side of the impala but once he does, he reaches out and manages to catch him.  He half expects Dean to push him off, his arms are around Dean’s waist and his head is pushed, quite firmly, against the top of his arm.  His eyes widen instinctively, not because he is pushed up against Dean in many inappropriate ways but because he is now about to fall off the Impala, with Dean.

  
He quickly flies them back to Dean’s bedroom in the bunker and flaps about over whether or not to put Dean just on the bed or under the covers before settling for just letting him fall and then leaving him alone.  In all the panic, he didn’t have time to realise that Dean was actually holding onto his trenchcoat and he fell with him.

  
Of course, Cas, being as awkward as he is, knocks the bedside table as he goes, making an almighty bang.  A bang that Cas actually thinks is mockingly loud.

  
Sam then comes skidding round the corner to see Cas, laid across Dean in a very compromising position.

  
“Uh, you okay?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow and slightly smirking.

  
“Um,” Castiel scrambles to get back up, flattening out his coat and suit, not looking up, “yes, I’m, I mean, we’re good.”

  
He completely forgets to add the, ‘It’s not what it looks like’, but it was implied.   _Probably._

  
“Okay, well, night?  I guess.” And with that Sam is back off down the corridor.

  
Cas gives Dean once last glance before also turning to leave.

  
He’s almost out the door before he hears, “Don’t go.”

 

And, he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos, all you fine, fine people.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a nice December as well. I am, well, I'm ill, but it's Christmas so I don't care!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Make sure to check out all the previous ones and subscribe to the series so you get notified when I post another on!
> 
> The short one should be posted in another half hour!
> 
> BYE!


End file.
